


road trip

by dislimn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cute, F/M, Fandom, Fluff, Linctavia - Freeform, Marriage, Oneshot, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Road Trip, Romance, Songfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislimn/pseuds/dislimn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is getting married, and she's invited both Bellamy and Clarke. The only problem is, is that it's an out-of-state wedding. Bellamy and Clarke take a little road trip to get there, and things end up better than they thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.  
> (kind of based off of a singing in the car/ road trip and panic! at the disco prompt)

**i.**

    Octavia was (finally) getting married, and Clarke could not have been more excited. The young girl had been friends with the Blake family for over four years now, and seeing as it was Clarke who had first set up the two of them because of her demanding Octavia seeing an art gallery, Clarke was much more happier about the wedding than Bellamy (although he was happy for the wedding, he still didn't want anyone hurting Octavia). 

 

   One of the unfortunate things about the wedding though, is that it was out of state. Actually, way out of state, and required a rather large road trip (2 1/2 days to be exact). Seeing as how Clarke was Bellamy's best friend, and how the both of them were invited to the wedding, the two had just decided to pack, hop into Bellamy's truck, and get going. So, now one day into the trip, halfway through Bellamy's classical rock / rock album, they both come across a song that happens to spark a bit of "artistic value"  to the both of them.

 

**ii.**

     Clarke was attempting to stifle a laugh as Bellamy continued to sing to all of his music from the 90's. It was actually pretty fucking funny, if you thought about it. Halfway through his rock-filled album(s), here he was, singing pretty loudly to New York Groove, by KISS. Clarke would've been embarrassed if they weren't driving on a highway with only them and the ghosts of cars to keep them company. Clarke looked to her left, staring as Bellamy tapped the steering wheel  to the beat of the song, singing the words under his breath, occasionally growing louder if it got to a part he liked (aka the chorus, aka basically the whole sound he was shouting).

 

    "God, Bellamy..." Clarke said, turning to look at him as he finished singing the the chorus as the song ended. "How long to you plan on singing before we switch for a sleep stop?" She feigned an angry whine, grinning at him. The two had decided to pack tons of energy drinks and junk food instead of finding motels because they were both stubborn like that and wanted to get to the wedding as fast as possible. He sent her a grin, pausing the disk before the next song could start.

 

    "How about until the album ends, princess?" Bellamy's grin grew wider, seeing as they were only halfway into the album and it had been a day, that he would get to drive a lot longer. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with  _ his _ princess anyways. Clarke's eyes had widened slightly, a letting out a sigh. 

 

    "Fine, Bell. But if you get tired, just tell me, okay?" Her voice was seemingly calm, but Bellamy thought hoped he heard worry in it as well. His smirk was replaced with a smile as he un-paused the music, looking at Clarke again.

 

    "Don't worry about it, princess."  He sent her was she thought hoped was a loving smile. "I know you're there to help me if I need it."

 

**iii.**

 

   Half an hour later, Clarke was handing Bellamy an opened red bull and pocketing a 5 Hour Energy, letting out a whine. "Bellamy, just let me drive! You're obviously tired!" She stared at him, watching his Adam's Apple bob as he attempted to lock his jaw, holding in a yawn.

 

   "I'm  _ fine _ , princess." Bellamy spoke softly, sending her an endearing smile before turning up the music. "If you don't want to wait for the album to finish, you can drive at.." He looked at the clock that was shining a neon red 1:00. "Sunrise, okay? Just a few more hours, Clarke." He pleaded with her, looking over at her as her eyes softened. 

 

    "Fine, Bell-" She paused, her nose scrunching up as she squinted to the disk player. "Is- Is that Panic At The Disco? They're not an.." She nodded her head at him. "Old person band." She cracked him a grin as Bellamy began to chuckle. Him being two years older (27) than her (25) had always been one of their stupid jokes; he was an old person and she was a child. 

 

    Bellamy shrugged, "Remember when Octavia went through her rock phase a few years back?" He continued once Clarke nodded. "She took a couple of the albums I had and figured out how to make them into disks (he gestured to the disk player), and managed to add a couple of the bands she liked to it too. Panic was one of them." Clarke nodded, before looking out the window, letting the comfortable silence blanket them again.

 

    Panic At The Disco songs continued to fill the car for a while, an hour or so going by before it went back to Bellamy's music. Not wanting to ruin the silence, Bellamy took to soft humming instead of singing, turning the heat up slightly so the car was warm, and comfortable for Clarke. Princess had fallen asleep for about an hour or so before waking up after a particularly loud guitar riff was played.

 

    "Sorry, princess. Want me to turn it off?" Bellamy looked over at her, turning the music down. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head.

    "No, no. It's fine, Bell." Clarke looked at clock, seeing as it was now shining a bright 5:50. She would be driving in ten minutes, and part of her couldn't feel happier. A kind of protectiveness had come out of her from nowhere when it came to Bellamy. She looked over at him, slow taking it the shape of his face; the cheekbones, hazel eyes. The way his freckles were constellated in all the right places. He really was attractive, when she thought about it. A perfect mix of wavy and curly brown hair.  _ God, he really is cute. _ Bellamy had suddenly looked over at her, Clarke instantly pretending to be looking at the disk player.

 

    "Panic again? I thought Octavia was done with the rock phase a few hours ago?" Clarke laughed softly, looking out the window to let her blush die down before looking back at Bellamy. He shrugged, looking over at her with a small smile.

 

    "Looks like she wanted me to sing before you took over the wheel." Bellamy's grin grew wider as he started humming to  _ Emperor's New Clothes.  _ A few seconds later, Bellamy had paused for what seemed like a millisecond. So, instead of his voice humming, he heard Clarke's (mixed with the mutter of "This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart". Her humming stopped as she turned to look at him, a smirk on his lips. 

 

  "Well, well Princess. Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys singing in the car." Clarke groaned, sending him a glare.

   "It's a catchy song, okay?" She spoke quickly, as if wanting to finish the squabble before the next verse started.

   "Duet?"

   "Fine, just stop fucking talking."

**iv.**

    Twelve seconds later, the next verse starts, and the both of them are suddenly filling the car with loud, joyful, obnoxious singing. 

 

   Seemingly taking on the role of the background voices, Clarke let out a quick, high-pitched,  _ "Finders keepers, losers weepers." _ While Bellamy was busy with the main lyrics.

 

_  "Welcome to the end of eras, ice has melted back to life, done my time and served my sentence, dress me up and watch me die."  _ Bellamy was grinning, and so was Clarke, and their grins somehow managed to grow bigger as they both chined into the next part of the song.

 

_ "If it feels good, tastes good, it must be  _ **_mine._ ** _ Dynasty decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight. And if you don't know... I'm taking back the crown! I'm all dressed up and naked, I see what's mine and take it."  _ Clarke had stopped singing by then and chimed in for the background voice.

 

_ "Finders keepers, losers weepers! Oh, yeah, the crown!"  _

 

__ Bellamy looked over at Clarke, grinning, seeing the sun slowly begin to rise behind her head.  _ "So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it. _

 

_     "Finders keepers, losers weepers, oh yeah!"  _

 

_     "Sycophants on velvet sofas, lavish mansions, vintage wine, I am so much more than Royal, snatch your chain and mace your eyes. If it feels good, tastes good, It must be mine." _  Bellamy sung out, looking over at Clarke (and her at him) as she joined in on the next line. 

 

_     "Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die! And if you don't know, now you know..."   _ Clarke stopped and waited for the background words to come on as they both looked forward again. 

 

_ "I'm taking back the crown, I'm all dressed up and naked, I see what's mine and take it." _

 

_     "Finder's keepers, losers weepers, oh yeah, the crown. So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it. Finders keepers losers weepers, oh yeah!" _

 

__ Finally, for the last two verses, Bellamy and Clarke sang together. Loud and happily. Running off of energy drinks and now adrenaline that was coursing through their veins.

_ "Mortal kings are ruling castles, welcome to my world of fun, liars settle into sockets, flip the switch and watch them run, oh yeah, finders keepers, losers weepers." _

_     "I'm taking back back, taking back back the crown! I'm all dressed up and naked, I see what's mine and take it, finders keepers, losers weepers, oh yeah.     The crown, so close I can taste it! I see what's mine and take it, Finders keepers, losers weepers, Oh yeah!" _

 

**v.**

 

As soon as the song ended, so did the album. The sun had risen above Clarke's head, and it was now casting red's and blue's and purple's and pink's all over the cloudless sky. The two of them were out of breath, and one of them had managed to turn the heat off, so now the truck was slowly beginning to get colder. They were grinning at each other and at the sky and everything was just so much happier. It was so much...  _ lighter.  _ Blush was on their cheeks and it seemed like they couldn't smile any wider than how they were.

 

    "Okay, Bell. My turn to drive." Clarke grinned at him and he pulled over, putting his hands in the air as if in defeat. "Alright, princess. You can drive. But I've got a reservation for the driver seat later." She nodded, hopping out and Bellamy did the same (minus the hopping- he was tall enough so he didn't have to, something he gleefully made fun over Clarke for). 

 

   But in that moment, as Clarke walked next to him, trying to cross the side, all he could think about was Clarke. Her blonde hair that reminded him of sunshine, her bright blue eyes that somehow managed to change from blue to green to grey all at the same time, and the way her lisp were so soft looking and such a pale pink. In that moment, all he wanted was Clarke. In that moment, all he wanted was for his hopes to turn into reality.

 

   "Clarke..." His voice was deep, but with a kind of emotion no one could fake. She looked behind her, raising a brow. 

 

    "What, Bell?" She asked, her small smile still on her lips. 

 

    And with that response, Bellamy turned around and hugged her. Clarke had stilled for hugging back, obviously confused.

 

    He grabbed her cheeks, both of theirs coated pink with blush. Her eyes were wide, and seemingly hopeful. He wished that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

_     "Clarke, I love you." _

    Her eyes somehow got wider. Her cheeks got redder. But Clarke,  _ his princess _ , stood her her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. In that moment, all he could feel was happiness as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

_ "I love you too, Bellamy." _

 

   She giggled, he chuckled, and suddenly they were laughing, holding each other in their arms. Laugh's filled with love and happiness and Bellamy couldn't help but lean down and whisper to Clarke,

 

_ "If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine."   ** ~~~~**_ ****

 


End file.
